Gray Shadows
by LucarioKid
Summary: Those who fight for good in a world of corruption and lies often find the place to do so is in the very place where their enemies hide. The shadows. But if they are careless, they could descend into the very places that turn even the strongest of souls into nothing more than puppets. But being together as one, they might survive. But when everything falls to madness, nothing lasts.


**This is it! The continuing of Grey Guardian! I hated how I spelled gray previously, so I changed it here. Whoops. Now then, I hope you are all as excited as I am. Now, just know that when writing these I am about a season behind, so not everything will be completely accurate, but should be mediocrely ok. Just like in the first part, I wrote all this stuff about the crew, including Nora, being afraid of getting shocked by Grayson's electricity. Whoop dee doo. She loves electricity. Bastards! But I also wrote that before Volume 3 came out. So that's why I want to stay about a season behind, so as to not screw up stuff too badly.**

 **Now then, enough of this, let's get right down to the fray and go crazy! Who's with me!? ... Just me? Fuck it.**

"So, you ready?"

"Absolutely. We have this."

"Hell ya we do!"

"I-I'm ready!"

"Alright. Let's do it!"

* * *

 _"And the next fight we have is between team GREY of Beacon and HART of Vacuo! This should be a great fight to all you folks watching!"_

Team GREY watched from the shadows as HART came out first, getting a massive wave of cheering from the crowd, making Y gulp loudly. G merely looked to her and nodded.

"We got this. You ready?" She steadied herself and nodded.

"I got your back!" E merely laughed.

"Only a couple for a week and they have each other's backs. So cute!" R shook his head.

"Come on, we were the same way." This only got him a pinch on the rear, making him jump in surprise.

"But you love me!" R just groaned.

 _"And introducing team GREY!"_

They walked into the light, hearing the crowd cheering loudly as they entered. Grayson stood tall, his mask on, and hat down low. He rolled his shoulders, causing his large coat to shift slightly. He placed a hand on his broad sword, grinning madly under the mask. Ryan stood in his uniform, his rifle slung behind his back, and his arms behind his back respectfully.

Ester had her regular green hoodie, her glaive slung over her shoulder casually. She just gave a blood thirsty glare to the enemies, making one of them pale slightly. Next was Yris, who was slightly see through, shivering slightly. She had her massive crossbow drawn, waiting next to her teammates. They took in the appearance of the other team.

The H, a tall dark haired boy named Harkon. He was a very powerful fighter, possessing a semblance based around almost Vampiric properties. He wore almost noble robes, a bright smile adoring his face as he waved to his fans. GREY chuckled as Ester made a gagging sound while pointing down her throat. Next was the A whose name was Anthony. A shorter boy with bright orange coloring him. His tiger tail was swinging slowly behind him, and his bright eyes scanning them.

The R was a tall girl named Rena, with a silver color adorning her shiny armor. She had a massive sword that almost rivaled Yatsuhashi's. She was the armor of their team, and looked proud of it. The T was a skinny, deathly pale boy with a blue coat, and a snake design on the sleeves. His name was Triston. He seemed fairly weak looking, but GREY was uncertain at a first glance.

Harkon gave a regal bow to them, never taking his eyes off Yris.

"I hope we have a good fight, my lady." Yris turned slightly red, making Grayson have a small arc of electricity bounce off him. This did not go unnoticed by Ryan and Ester. The plant user only chuckled.

"That guy fucked up good."

 _"Fighters prepare!"_

Harkon's left glove had claws come out of the finger tips, while he drew a serrated long sword with his right hand. Anthony drew an orange scimitar, a wavy pattern adorning it. Rena hefted her large great sword over her shoulder with ease, a proud grin on her face. Triston drew a pistol and dagger, immediately taking a step back.

 _"The stage will now be selected!"_

A large screen appeared behind both teams, and began cycling through. Behind GREY it stopped on a forest, making one appear behind them, and behind HART it stopped on a destroyed building, creating an environment with destroyed buildings and rubble.

 _"The fight will begin in three!"_

Yris pulled back the action on her crossbow, turning invisible, letting out a dark chuckle.

 _"... Two!"_

Ester turned her glaive into it's machine gun form, bracing herself.

 _"... One!"_

Ryan flipped the rifle off his back, catching it in his hands.

 _"... Begin!"_

Grayson slightly slid his sword out of the sheathe, and began walking forward slowly. He had a couple new tricks he wanted to try. Harkon immediately rushed, a blood thirsty look in his eyes. Anthony sprinted around the side, getting into the forest as quickly as he could. Rena didn't move, and just planted her sword into the ground, and began waiting.

Triston let out a hiss, and almost seemed to slither back into the destroyed city. Ryan pulled up his rifle, beginning his charge at Rena, but being cautious. Ester retreated into the forest, deciding to fight Anthony. Grayson knew Yris was heading to the city, leaving him and Harkon. He watched as the vampire aimed his sword, and fired at Grayson. The wolf held up his left hand, a shield of electricity appearing in front of him. Harkon kept firing, hoping to wear Grayson down. He was surprised when he felt himself get pelted by multiple bullets from in front of him after Grayson's shield flashed.

He stopped firing, waiting. Grayson lowered the shield, drawing the rest of his sword. Harkon saw his aura was already down 25%. He still was unsure what had hit him. He rushed forward, stabbing with his sword. Grayson moved it to the side, watching Harkon's moves. The vampire swung at Grayson's neck with his clawed left hand, only to have his wrist grabbed. They struggled against each other before Harkon grinned and disappeared in a flash of smoke.

Grayson tumbled forward after his opponent vanished, only to be struck from behind. He turned, seeing nothing but smoke and some stray bats. He braced, holding his sword in both hands and taking a low stance, just like Qrow had taught him. He sent out a small pulse of electricity, and felt something behind him. He turned, stopping Harkon's sword, then slammed his head into the face of the vampire.

Harkon was dazed, only seeing blue, when he felt something powerful hit his gut. Grayson had charged his fist, slamming it into the gut of the vampire. Harkon quickly recovered, lashing out and colliding swords with Grayson. He surprised Grayson when he sliced his hand with his claws, causing the wolf to let go of his sword and cradle his hand.

Harkon was about to strike when a crossbow bolt slammed into his hand, making him recoil back. He turned, seeing Yris in the distance, glaring at him. He merely turned to Grayson, and bowed.

"I have a lady I must see." He began jogging to Yris, making Grayson arc a large amount of electricity. The wolf reached down for his weapon, when he saw it was gone. Before he could react he was shot in the side, making him roll. He got to his feet, seeing Triston grinning at him, Grayson's sword under his feet. The snake began to laugh, while Grayson death glared him.

He held up his fist, closing it and savoring the cracks it let out. He walked forward, pulling his fist back and decking Triston in his face. The snake was heavily caught unaware, and stumbled back. Before he landed on his butt, he felt his collar be grabbed. He was lifted up back to his feet, only to be punched in the temple. He spun backwards, almost falling again. He looked up, taking a powerful uppercut to his face from Grayson.

He recovered, ready to block any more punches, only to gasp in surprised when he was drop kicked by the electric wielder. He was sent flying into a building, destroying it even more. Grayson landed on his back, quickly flipping to his feet. He scoffed, kicking his foot up and sending his sword up into the air, before casually catching it.

"Now, to kill that guy before he finds Yris." He didn't notice the green eyes watching him from the rubble.

"You're going to regret that, bastard. A snake prefers to strike his victims from behind anyways."

* * *

Ryan stopped his charge, then watched the large knight. He lowered his gun, surprised she hadn't moved. She looked up to him, a glint of excitement in her eyes.

"Will you be the one to face me?" Ryan looked around, seeing Grayson fighting Harkon and everyone else gone. He nodded, beginning to turn back.

"Ya, I guess I a-" He had a large gauntlet slammed into his nose, sending him soaring backwards. He stayed on his back, more confused as to why he didn't see that coming. He looked up, seeing her walking towards him.

"I thought knights were honorable?" She laughed darkly, hefting the sword up.

"In your dreams, soldier boy." Ryan's eyes grew wide. He rolled to the side, the force, even though she missed, sent him flying once more. He used the momentum to roll to his feet, and began firing his rifle at her in lever-action mode. He watched in awe as she just used her gauntlet to deflect the bullets. Ryan stood, deciding he would need a new plan. He rushed her, bayonet at the ready. He saw a vision of her swinging her sword at him, him ducking, only to get kicked into a wall.

He grinned, making a new plan. Instead of sliding under the sword like he would have done, he leapt above it, surprising Rena. He aimed down, firing right into her exposed face, before kicking down, knocking her off balance and sending him into a front flip past her. Mid flip he continued shooting her exposed head, landing in a controlled roll.

He jumped away, getting a vision of her swing at his back. The force once more sent him soaring, but he was prepared for this and slid when he reached the ground. He turned, throwing a grenade at her, and firing quickly. She was more focused on the bullets, and didn't notice the grenade, till it had blown her up. She slid back, barely moved by it, but definitely hurt. Ryan smiled to himself, glad he was handling such a well armored opponent so well.

He rushed again, getting multiple visions. He tried to stop, but only ended up getting a large metal hand around his face. He was lifted up, and slammed into the ground, making him shout in pain. He looked up, starting to rise when he was stomped on. He saw a vision of another stomp, and used his rifle to block it. He braced, grunting in exertion. He looked up, not needing a vision to know that she was about to drop her sword on his head.

Then multiple tree branches wrapped around her and lifted her into the air, throwing her away. Ryan looked to the tree line, seeing Ester coming towards him. She help him up, looking him over.

"You alright?" Ryan nodded, his head groggy, but fine. He was at fifty percent aura, and she had only really hit him twice.

"Ya. Where's the tiger?" Ester grimaced.

"Had to keep him busy till I got backup." They both looked to the tree line, seeing Rena and Anthony coming towards them.

"Shit." Ryan let out an annoyed sigh.

"Yup. Hope Grayson and Yris' fight is going better."

* * *

Yris had known Harkon was hunting her, but she wanted him to think that he was the predator. She had her eyes on him the whole time. He was flaunting about, trying to impress her. With what, she didn't know."

"Come, my little fox. I don't bite... often." He gave his smug grin, making Yris roll her eyes as she aimed her cross bow. She aimed right between his eyes, then fired. She gasped in surprise when he vanished, making her realize her fault.

"Hello, my dear." She turned, swinging her axe, making Harkon jump back to dodge.

"Haha! Feisty aren't we?" He swung his sword, the fox easily dodging under it. She rose up, slicing his side with her axe, only to hit smoke as he warped away. She then felt her weapon kicked out of her hands, and her arms get pinned behind her. She felt his breathing on her neck.

"Your blood smells sweet, my dear. I hope you don't mind sharing." She saw his large fangs heading towards her neck, when something grey and blue flashed behind them. Harkon was confused, and in that confusion allowed Yris to send her leg right into his crotch, making him release her immediately. She turned invisible, looking back to see something that made her smile. Grayson was rushing Harkon, the wolf coated in electricity.

"Keep your clawed hands off her!" Harkon turned, swinging blindly at Grayson, only to have his sword sent upwards, leaving him wide open. Grayson sliced down quickly, making Harkon slightly bend over. Grayson spun, slicing Harkon's legs and making him fall to his knees. Grayson then took his sword and gripped it in a way that confused her. He held the weapon by the blade with both hands, using the handle as the main part of the weapon.

He swung it, the handle cracking into Harkon's temple. He swung upwards, sending Harkon's head snapping back. He then swung down, sending it crashing into Harkon's shoulder. He pulled Harkon towards him and slammed his knee into the vampire's face, breaking his aura and sending him flying backwards. Grayson growled, changing his grip on his sword back to normal, and rolling his shoulders a little. He turned to Yris, starting to head towards her when he was shot, and immediately dropped.

Yris went to his side, seeing him rolling and clawing at his neck where a green liquid was sizzling on his skin. It was quickly eating his aura, and causing him immense pain. Yris didn't know what to do, but felt a presence. She jumped back, seeing a dagger almost hit her neck. She saw Triston standing over Grayson, his dagger dripping with the green liquid. He looked down to Grayson, lightly kicking him. Yris hissed to him sharply.

"Leave him alone!" Triston merely chuckled, holding his blade high above Grayson.

"Or what?" He shook the blade, sending some more liquid down onto Grayson, intensifying his cries of pain. Yris saw his aura was almost gone, meaning he was out of the fight. What Triston had done was overkill, and she would show him his mistake. She disappeared, sprinting forward. Triston was slightly surprised, and waited. He felt something strong hit him from the left, making him turn that way. He then felt something heavy hit the back of hit head.

He stumbled forward, getting clothes lined by Yris' axe swing. He was flat on his back, his aura barely above 20%. Yris then appeared in front of him, killing intent in her eyes. She raised her axe up, making Triston feel fear.

"No!" She dropped it, narrowly missing his head. He started to let out a sigh of relief, until he felt her begin to swiftly kick him in the crotch over and over. She didn't stop until his aura broke, and then she gave him one more for good measure.

"Asshole!" With that done she returned to Grayson, who was doing much better, but still in slight pain. His aura was gone, but the acid seemed to have worn off. He looked around in slight confusion.

"What happened?" Yris turned bright red.

"Umm..." They both looked over to see Triston rolling on the ground holding his crotch, whimpering. Grayson then held up a hand.

"Never mind."

* * *

Ester was getting pissed. While she was almost always pissed, she was really hitting her tipping point. She just couldn't seem to hit Anthony. He was incredibly fast. Not quite Ruby speeds, but fast enough that when paired with his extreme parkour skills made him almost impossible to hit. Ryan was once more fighting Rena, who was at 50%, while Ryan was at 30. Anthony was at 85%, while she was at a mere 25%. One more good hit and she was done. He didn't seem to have a gun, but he was plenty skilled with his scimitar.

She should have had the advantage of the forest, but it didn't seem to be working. Any time she tried to make a tree or anything help her, she would be hit and the connection stopped. She blocked a couple swings from him, but saw he was messing with her now. He then swung, hitting her leg and bringing her down to 21%. She fell down, grunting slightly. Anthony merely bounced next to her, laughing.

"Is that all you've got?" Ester felt something in her break. The last bit of kindness she had left. She glared up at him, her glare making him jump back.

"I'm about to kick your ass so goddamned hard you won't be walking straight for a month!" Anthony swung, surprised when a vine stopped his blade and wrapped around his arm. He tried to get it off, but found it wasn't letting him move. Then more vines grabbed him, holding him in place, making him cry out for help. He felt a vine pry his weapon out of his hand, throwing it to the ground. He looked forward, seeing Ester glaring at him with her eye glowing and the trees behind her doing the same.

"Watch this." She seemed to move forward in a flash, slicing through him and ending up behind him. She was going so fast she had to dig her glaive into the ground to stop herself. When stopped, she picked her glaive up, then hit it into the ground. Large bright green vines snaked forward, then picked up Anthony and wrapped him in a ball, the tiger's screams clearly audible. The trees leaned in close, and everything pulled towards the ball.

"We're done here." She snapped, the ball and the surrounding trees exploding in a white light as she commanded them to release all their stored solar energy at once. When the light cleared, Anthony was on the ground, smoke rising off him, his aura at a meager 5%. Ester just laughed, falling on her butt.

"Talk shit, get hit." She looked over to see Ryan running away from Rena. She sighed, standing slowly.

"Dammit, Ryan."

* * *

Ryan's plan was not working, so he just decided a tactical retreat, while shouting for his friends to help him was the best choice. He reached the city, still having the raging Rena behind him. All he had done was say she was a bad knight, and just like that she became the twin sister to Ester. He turned a corner, ducking so to avoid being cleaved in half by the sword he saw coming at him from a vision. He kept running, hoping someone helped him soon. Then he saw it, a single crossbow bolt. He grinned, running past it.

He then turned and stopped, slightly surprising Rena, before she continued her death march. She pulled her sword back, about to swing when she tripped, flying forward. She looked down, seeing Yris appearing below her and waving. The armored woman crashed to the ground, where she slid, taking out Ryan in the process. The soldier rolled for a few feet, stopping on his back. He looked up, seeing stars.

"Anyone get the number of that bus?" Rena was trying to get up, only to have Yris slam her axe into Rena's exposed face. Yris repeated this, until Rena punched her back. She got to her feet, turning to look for Ryan, and only seeing Ester with her machine gun.

"Merry Christmas you filthy animal!" She opened fire, the bullets ripping into Rena. Ester paused briefly to continue.

"And a Happy New Year!" She then emptied the rest of her clip, smiling at her work. Rena was wobbling on her knees, only to have Ryan come in and slam the butt of his rifle into her face, knocking her on her back and breaking her aura. He then jumped behind Ester.

"Ha! We won!" Ester face palmed.

"I felt like I carried most of us. What did you actually do?" Ryan gave a slightly annoyed look.

"I kept her busy! I played my part." Ester chuckled.

"Why is it women are always knocking you around?" Ryan had no words to throw back.

"At least we won." Grayson walked forward, slightly wobbling on his feet, the poison making him light headed from the smell.

"Ugghh, that smells worse than Vacuo's idea of liquor. Maybe that's why it hurt so much." Yris appeared next to him, looking over him, making sure he was ok. Grayson just chuckled, rubbing behind one of her ears.

"I'm fine." Ryan then sighed.

"You know the fight isn't over, right?" Everyone looked at him in confusion. Ester held up a finger.

"I got Anthony." Yris cocked her head.

"I got Triston... a lot." Grayson then looked to Rena.

"And we got her. That would only leave... oh." He turned, seeing Harkon rushing from the shadows, heading straight for Yris. Until a single shot rang out, flooring the vampire. They all looked to Ryan, seeing his barrel smoking.

"There, now I got one." They then heard the crowd burst into applause, making GREY look at each other and share smiles. Grayson then threw his hands up, laughing loudly.

"Drinks on me, guys!" Ester merely growled loudly.

"I'm going to kill that old bird!"

* * *

Lunch with RWBY and JNPR was nice for team GREY. Both teams had won their fights, and did very well. The only reason, according to Ester, that they hadn't done as well as JNPR and RWBY was because they were fighting a third year team that was very high ranked. While she wasn't wrong, it mainly served to alleviate that she had almost been beaten and toyed with by Anthony.

Grayson was highly indifferent, just glad they hadn't been beaten in the first round. He just hopped he had made Qrow proud, despite being the only one on his team to be eliminated. He still had much to learn from his father. He looked around the grounds where the festival was being held, glad it had turned out so well. Then he saw something that made him start waving.

"Qrow! Over here!" His father looked over, seeing Grayson practically freaking out at the sight of him. He made his way over, grin on his face.

"Hey, bud. You know you don't have to wave your arms so much. I'm not that drunk... yet." Ryan merely chuckled.

"My uncle certainly wasn't wrong about you." Qrow scratched his head, grinning.

"Jimmy is a bit of a hard head." He then felt a weight to his arm, turning to see Ruby. He raised her up.

"Didn't we already do this?" She nodded happily. He rubbed her head, dropping his arm.

"You're almost as bad as Grayson." The bird turned to his left, seeing Grayson attached to the other arm.

"My point exactly." The wolf detached, sitting back down next to Yris. He then smiled at his girlfriend. He was still getting used to that, but he liked it.

"You did well out there!" She blushed heavily, not disappearing.

"Well, you did help me from Harkon. Thanks for that. It was very noble of you." Ester snorted loudly, turning to Ryan.

"Why don't you ever save me from any creepers?" Ryan cringed.

"Mostly because when I go to you have already maimed them far beyond what I wanted to do." She thought about it, before snorting again.

"Pretty much!" Qrow placed a hand on Grayson's shoulder, shaking it slightly.

"Nice job out there. You did great." Grayson's head lowered slightly.

"Even if I was the only one on the team to get eliminated?" Qrow smiled at him, getting closer.

"You saved your teammate from some asshole who was pushing where he shouldn't have been. That was brave of you. I'm proud of you, and to call you my son. I'm glad you saved your ally." Grayson looked into Qrow's red eyes, seeing some hidden trace of sorrow, but it quickly faded. Grayson then realized what he had been told.

"You're proud to call me your son?" Qrow nodded, grin still plastered on his face.

"Hell ya." Grayson practically crushed Qrow when he hugged him.

"Thanks... dad." Qrow chuckled, wrapping an arm around him, a happy look on his face.

"I could get used to hearing that." Yang then entered the situation.

"Finally got someone to bug you, I see?" Qrow slowly turned to her.

"I think you're forgetting about yourself and Ruby." That elicited a smirk from the blonde, and making the red reaper cry out in confusion.

"I don't actually annoy you that much, do I?" All the old bird could do at that moment was laugh, his head being thrown back from the force in it.

"No, Ruby. I think he was being sarcastic." Ruby looked to her new cousin, her mouth in an 'o' shape as he let out a sound showing her newfound knowledge. Qrow merely shook his head, looking between his family.

"What am I going to do with you all?" He sounded slightly upset, but in truth he had not been this happy in a long time. He knew he could be dangerous for Grayson to be around, but he saw it in a couple ways. The boy was practically already his, and knew how to survive Qrow's bad luck semblance. Where else would Grayson go? And he certainly did have an attachment to the boy now. Grayson had done so much for him, and he had done so much for Grayson. He was proud to consider the wolf his son, even if others might berate him for it.

Besides, it's not like his image could get much more sullied. He had been in Vale for a good hour and got into a fight with Winter Schnee, destroyed a courtyard, and got chewed out by the secret Maiden Council, or whatever name they gave themselves. He had forgotten, or wasn't paying attention. He then decided it was a mixture of both of these things, even if it didn't make too much sense. He took a mouthful of his liquor, feeling the warm, yet burning sensation rush down his throat and into his body.

He then held out his right hand on instinct, feeling Grayson take it, down his own amount and then hand it back to the old bird's, still outstretched, hand. He let out a sigh, content for once with his life. Almost feeling like he didn't need the flask of liquid courage to make him forget, make him feel at peace. He had his nieces, their team, his son and his team. He then thought back to something Taiyang had told him once, and found himself saying it out loud.

"Good friends, good times." Everyone around him laughed, agreeing with the drunk man. He wasn't sure how much time they spent there, but he decided it was time well spent. He had learned more about both teams, both good and hilariously bad. He had barely touched his flask during that time, not feeling the need to touch it except very rarely.

Now here he was, walking to where his next information, no matter if it could be dangerous or not, was potentially waiting for him. He mulled drunkly to himself why he was willing to go into these horrible places and situations all the time. Then he stopped, reaching for his flask and pulling it out. He took the cap off, about to press it to his lips when he paused. He knew why he always put himself in harm's way.

He saw gold, then thought of Yang and her fiery personality. He wanted to preserve her fire, no matter the coat. He could see red now. Ruby's cloak he had given her when she entered Signal was flowing behind her as she happily led him through town. He wanted to guard her innocence as long as he could. He wanted to be able to hear her talking about the fairy tales Yang would read her and how she would be just like them. Those kept him strong, made him proud of her and why she fought. Not for money, not for people to notice her and almost worship her. She did it because it was right, and he loved that about her.

Then he saw gray, and began grinning as he thought of Grayson and his awkwardness. His son. He chuckled slightly, his lips slightly pressing into the flask as he did. It was weird, calling someone his own. He wasn't against it, just trying to get used to it. His son. He hummed to himself. The boy was noble to a fault, even if he looked like an idiot while doing it. It made him enjoyable to be around. The fact that Grayson so passionately defended what he believed was right, even when hundreds of others stood against him and told him he was wrong. He kept fighting, and was always looking to Qrow to see if he was in the right.

He sighed, curious why the boy idolized him so. Grayson had known some of the things he had done, which was probably what made the boy different from the others. Both of them weren't afraid to kill those who were dangerous and deserving of death. Ruby wouldn't kill, and Yang was the same, for now. He wouldn't be surprised if the blonde changed one day. But he had done so much wrong in his life, and yet the boy respected him, even wanted to be his son. All Qrow could do was try to find an actual reason why.

Saving the boy was a step, but not the sole factor. Why? He had trained him how to fight, if but briefly. That could not have been it. Why? He agreed to be the boy's father, even if he was almost the father before. But why did the boy want him to be his father? Why? Qrow couldn't find anything good. Only bad. Things he had failed, things that made him hate who he was at time.

He saw everything become white, and thought of her. He felt his eyes get moist, but he silenced it by bringing his flask to his lips, swallowing half the contents. The reason he drank. His biggest failure. He hid it, not even able to fully face it himself. His most amazing fuck up. He hit the wall to his left with his fist, feeling the stinging of the liquor as it did its work. He calmed, eventually dropping his had back to his side in a drunken swinging fashion. He groaned, leaning against the wall, thoughts of her fading away in his mind.

He sucked in a breath, finally able to think semi-clearly. He placed the cap back on his flask, returning it to the pocket he always kept it in. He then looked around, seeing nobody had witnessed his moment of weakness. He pushed off the wall, wobbling on his feet slightly. He then groggily placed his hands in his pockets, stalking forward, head craning like a bird. He licked his lips, feeling the aftertaste of the drink. He stopped, looking to his feet as he walked, vision going gray once more.

"...Why?..."

 **So I got really in depth near the end there, in hopes of showing you guys just how much I have improved, and hoping you're excited for the continuing of Gray Guardian! Welcome to Gray Shadows! Stay ready, because this shit is going to get intense!**


End file.
